


Second Sight

by nickless



Category: Farscape
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-20
Updated: 2003-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickless/pseuds/nickless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been almost fifteen years since he'd seen the stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Sight

**Author's Note:**

> For farscapefriday challenge "Unrealized reality"

_Florida, November 1999_

He'd never expected to visit an insane asylum. Of course, they weren't called "asylums" anymore. They had fancy names like "mental hospitals" or "rest facilities." He'd never been to any of those, either.

But then, the last few months had been full of nevers, ever since his son had vanished a mile above the earth's surface. That was definitely something he'd never expected.

He'd left home at the crack of dawn - early enough to avoid the reporters, the IASA investigators, the still-grieving relatives - and arrived in Chattahoochee just as visiting hours began. The man behind the desk looked startled. "He's never had a visitor before."

Jack wasn't surprised. It had been almost fifteen years since he'd seen the stranger. Fifteen years since they'd been stalked by a madman until Jack had been forced to quit the shuttle crew and move his family to another town. He'd eventually put the incident out of his mind; all but forgotten it. Until John came home from his freshman year of college, and he'd gotten his first glimpse of the man his son was to become. Or maybe not the first.

The doctor stopped and gestured to a window recessed into the wall. "We let him have the markers since he's not a danger to himself. He stopped about five years ago, and as long as we don't try to clean it off, he doesn't give us any trouble." Jack wasn't sure if it was an explanation or a warning.

He looked through the window, momentarily taken aback by the strange symbols covering every surface. In the middle of it all sat the man, staring at a dozen crude sketches of strange creatures with extra arms and extra eyes.

Jack stepped up to the glass and hesitated, then pushed the button for the speaker. "I think I might believe you."

The man slowly turned and Jack gazed into hauntingly familiar eyes. In that moment, he knew it had all been true. "Hello, John."

The man nodded.


End file.
